1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling data communication operations between terminals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
The above-described mobile terminal connects a communication such an external device having a display unit and an input unit as a notebook computer, a personal computer, a PDA and the like and is then able to exchange (transmit and receive) data with the connected external device.